


You Can Hug Me

by Essie



Series: You Can Hug Me [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essie/pseuds/Essie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor picks something up from Donna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Hug Me

The Doctor releases Sarah Jane to find Captain Jack grinning broadly, Jackie Tyler engulfed in his absurdly perfect arms.

"You can hug me if you like," the tone of his voice is much too familiar for his own comfort. He gasps in horror, and recoils. Jack meets his gaze with a look that is one part interest one part confusion and all surprise. It's very attractive.

"No." The Doctor groans loudly "No! One heart OK, but that's just not fair!"

Jack glances over at Donna, and the Doctor can pinpoint the exact moment he gets it because his grin turns absolutely filthy, and really only Captain Jack could make a grin filthy.

"You two gonna hug then?" Good old Jackie Tyler butting her nose in where it doesn't belong.

The Doctor finds himself with an arm full of very fit Captain, and all things considered, it could be worse.


End file.
